


The Loveliest Thing

by missberrycake



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Original Character Death(s), bb!Loki, dad!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor becomes a father and Loki becomes a son.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26123081#t26123081">this prompt</a> on the Norsekink: "Partly inspired by a prompt in the last round. As much as I love a bit of Thor/Loki, I would be really interested to see an AU where Loki is Thor's son. </p><p>Specifically, Loki's his son and this is accepted and known by Asguard. I would say that Loki isn't frost giant, but Thor had a ~liaison~ with anyone you want, but this person is now out of the picture. (If you're stuck on M!Preg, that's fine too) I just wanna see some Thor and Loki father-son time!</p><p>If you feel the urge to add some H/C in there as well, you will not hear me complaining!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for mentions of death during childbirth.**
> 
> Just a tiny fill for a really interesting prompt!

Thor stared in disbelief as the maids stripped the bed of bloodstained sheets, removing the last traces of her ever having been there. 

The screams of pain that had filled the corridor, the maids running in and out of the chamber and the healer’s solemn words all replayed in Thor’s mind in the silent room.

The sound of the door creaking open interrupted his thoughts. Thor looked quietly upon his mother entering the chamber. She carried a bundle with her, nestled in the crook of her arms. All wrapped up in a deep red blanket, Thor saw his son for the first time. 

He strode over to her, arms outstretched. As Frigga placed the wriggling baby into his protective embrace, the tears that had threatened to spill from Thor’s eyes for the past hour ran down his cheeks. 

“Mother,” he spoke, voice cracking, “I don’t know what to do.”

The baby gurgled and reached little arms towards his father’s face. Thor held on to his son’s hand and felt Frigga’s hand run up his back, soothingly. 

“My darling, you don’t have to have it figured out yet.” She kissed Thor’s cheek, “You’ll be a fine father, Thor. I’ll be here to support you the whole way, as will your father.” 

Thor wiped his face with the back of his hand and sniffed, keeping his gaze on the baby. “I suppose.” He raised his arms slightly, “I just don’t want to let him down. I don’t want to let her down.”

Frigga smiled softly, “You may surprise yourself yet.” She ran a hand through her son’s long blonde hair. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

“Yes,” Thor spoke quietly, “we thought Loki, for a boy.”

Frigga hummed, “Little Loki. How lovely he is.” 

Thor turned watery eyes to his mother, smiling, before returning his attention to the now sleeping Loki. _Yes_ , he thought, taking in soft skin and thin jet black hair, _the loveliest_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This concept really took a hold of me, so I've caved to my own pressure and written more.

“He is my son and I will punish him how I see fit!” Thor bellowed, voice echoing around the great hall.

Odin set a weary gaze upon Thor from his position on the throne. “Thor, you are far too lenient. The boy is unchecked and is becoming a nuisance. It would do him good, in the long run, to learn his actions have consequences.”

Thor could not believe his father could suggest such a thing. He walked a few steps closer to the thrown, “And the consequence of a childish trick is to be sent away from his family? I will not allow it.”

“It would not be banishment, Thor. It would simply be an opportunity for him to learn to respect others, to not taken advantage of people’s patience.”

“No. He stays with me. I will speak with him and ensure that he apologises to everyone he’s upset.” Thor looked pleadingly up at his father, “He is just a child. Please, he will learn.”

The Allfather regarded Thor for a moment before giving a curt nod.

Thor grinned in relief, “Thank you, father. I will speak with Loki, I swear.” He then rushed from the hall.

~

Thor peered through the door to his son's chambers, which had been left ajar. The boy was sitting on his desk, legs swinging beneath him as he laughed at Sif and Fandral, who were talking animatedly.

He was always grateful for how his friends had welcomed his son into their little group, not begrudging him or Loki at all. Thor believed they had grown quite fond of the little mischief maker.

“So this is where you’re all hiding. I was beginning to think you’d gone on an adventure without me.”

Loki giggled as Thor lifted him to sit on his lap. “Sif and Fandral were re-enacting the time you dressed up in a wedding dress to get Mjolnir back from the giants!”

“Oh, were they?” Thor raised his eyes at the two storey tellers, both of whom hardly hid their smirks. “I hope they mentioned how ferociously I fought and how I single-handedly rescued her from my vicious foe.”

“They didn’t say so, father, but I know you must have!” Loki beamed

Sif laughed, “How’d you get him so well trained!?”

“Truth does not require training.” Thor grinned at his friend. He proceeded to lift Loki from his lap to standing. “Forgive me for cutting the entertainment short, but I would have a word alone with my son.”

The two warriors nodded, Fandral adding a faux-ominous, “You’ve had it now, Prince Loki,” Loki stuck his tongue out in reply.

After they had left the room, Thor sat down on the couch opposite the bed, signalling for Loki to join him.

“You know you misbehaved today, don’t you?” Thor spoke, trying to inflect as much disapproval into his tone as possible, something that had always proved difficult in his previous dealings with his son.

Loki deflated opposite him. “It wasn’t that bad. All I did was mess up their outfits a little!”

Thor sighed, “Loki, you turned the Alfheim Ambassadors’ hair pink. The feast was supposed to be in their honour. This has not been the first time you have _interrupted_ an important occasion.”

Loki squirmed in frustration. “It was just a joke, father. They thought it was funny, they told me so,” he whined.

Thor thought that was probably true. Their guests had reacted to the trick with good cheer, rather than anger. “That may be, but the Allfather did not. You will apologise to the Alfheim delegates and to Odin.”

Loki scowled, “But fathe–”

“Ah,” Thor cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. “Be grateful to get off so lightly, Loki, if your grandfather had his way you’d be off to learn proper respect with the Vanir”

Loki’s eyes shot wide open, searching Thor’s, “Yes, father.”

At his son’s shaken expression, guilt stirred in Thor’s chest. “Son, I’m not asking you to cease all your practical jokes, but perhaps be a little more discreet. You need to learn to hold back sometimes, yes?”

Loki stared at his feet miserably and nodded. Thor was not entirely convinced but did not want to push the matter.

He lifted Loki’s chin to look him in the eye. “Try not to get caught by Allfather of all people next time, alright?” he teased.

Loki gave him a small smile, which vanished in a moment. “Grandfather doesn’t like my magic.”

Thor frowned, “What makes you say that? He uses magic himself, you know.”

“Yes, but it’s not the same. He fights as well, I do not.” Loki started fiddling with the seam of the couch. “I know he thinks I am weak.”

“Loki, you are still so young, you haven’t even started your training yet.” Thor crouched in front of where Loki sat. “I could hardly lift a sword at your age.” When his son still looked doubtful, Thor added, “Even if you prefer to use magic, it is still a powerful weapon.”

Loki spoke to Thor’s chest rather than meet him in the eye, “The other boys say it is a girlish thing to like.”

Thor felt anger well up inside him, _how dare anybody say such a thing about his son?_ After taking a deep breath he spoke, “You must introduce them to Lady Sif, in that case. I know that you are stronger than all of them put together. One day you will prove it to them.”

“But not today, I think,” A soft voice spoke from the doorway.

Thor stood to see Frigga walking towards the pair of them.

“It is past someone’s bedtime, is it not?” she gently reprimanded Thor, smile in her voice.

Thor huffed a laugh, “It is indeed. We were just doing some character building, mother.”

“Oh, is that what it was? Fandral seemed to think it was more storytelling.” She winked conspiratorially at Loki, who always enjoyed seeing her tease Thor.

Thor rolled his eyes. “Say goodnight to your grandmother, Loki.”

“’Night, Grandmother,” Loki obeyed as Frigga leant down to kiss him softly on the cheek.

“Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams.”

Loki looked over to Thor and he ruffled his son’s hair softly, “Get ready for bed. I will be back in a moment.”

Thor left Loki’s room with his mother, who guided him through the quiet corridors at a casual pace. Once they had reached the wing of the palace which Frigga and Odin inhabited, Frigga paused, looking up at Thor with a pity painting her features.

“I hope you did not take your father’s suggestion too harshly?” she asked.

“Was there another way to take it?” Thor questioned.

“He only wants to see Loki grow up well.”

Thor shifted his weight from one foot to another. “By doubting my methods?”

“He doesn’t doubt you, Thor. He may not always get it right, but he means well. Not unlike someone else I know.”

Thor paused, knowing the truth of the statement. “I can’t imagine what you mean,” he smiled. “Goodnight, Mother.”

By the time Thor returned to his son’s chambers, Loki was already climbing under the covers. Thor poured a glass of water from the jug on the dresser and placed it on the bedside table. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he pushed the hair out of Loki’s face.

“Are you warm enough?” he murmured.

“Yes.”

Thor pulled the covers up higher over Loki’s chest. “Alright. Now after breakfast tomorrow we shall visit our Alfheim friends and apologise properly.”

Loki pouted a little and Thor laughed, “You did not think I had forgotten so quickly?”

“I hoped you might have,” Loki responded, eyes twinkling.

Thor chuckled deeply and kissed his son on the forehead. “Sleep tight, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Loki replied sleepily, “Goodnight, father,” before closing his eyes. Thor watched him for a few moments then left the room, turning the light off as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say Loki is about ... seven in this chapter. Or six. I don't know. I'm not good with ages. He can be however old you want him to be.


End file.
